1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a cooling device which is mounted on a conventional hard disc by means of the screw apertures on the bottom of the hard disc, without modifying the structure of the conventional hard disc or main frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the main frame 5 of a conventional computer has a cooling fan 51 mounted on its back to discharge hot air, thereby lowering the temperature inside.
Two elements, the CPU and hard disc in the main frame 5, easily generate a large quantity of heat. The CPU is cooled by another cooling fan (not shown) mounted thereon so that it keeps working stably. However, the hard disc 52 in the main frame 5 cannot be efficiently cooled. High temperature may cause the hard disc 52 to become unstable or even fail.
Therefore, German Utility Model No. 297 01 832.9 discloses a cooling device for a hard disc. As shown in FIG. 2, the cooling device includes fan assemblies 53 which are disposed in front of the hard disc 52 so as to directly ventilate the hard disc 52.
In the present invention, totally different cooling devices for a hard disc are provided. There is no need to modify the structure of the conventional hard disc or main frame in order to use the cooling devices of the present invention, making them superior to the design of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cooling device that efficiently dissipates heat generated from a hard disc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cooling device which is mounted on a conventional hard disc by means of the screw apertures on the bottom of the hard disc, without modifying the structure of the conventional hard disc or main frame.
The cooling device of the present invention includes a body, at least one fin and at least one contact portion. The fin and the contact portion are connected to the body. The contact portion is in contact with a chip of a hard disc so that heat generated by the chip is absorbed by the contact portion and transmitted via the body to the fin and then dissipated. The body of the cooling device is screwed to the hard disc by way of screw apertures provided on the bottom of the hard disc.
Alternatively, the cooling device of the present invention includes a housing, at least one cooling fan and at least one contact portion. The cooling fan is received in the housing. The contact portion is connected to the housing. The contact portion is in contact with the chip of the hard disc so that heat generated by the chip is absorbed by the contact portion and transmitted to the housing and then ventilated by the cooling fan. The housing of the cooling device is screwed to the hard disc by way of screw apertures provided on the bottom of the hard disc.
Alternatively, the cooling device of the present invention includes a support frame and at least one cooling fan. The support frame is screwed to the hard disc by way of the screw apertures. The cooling fan is connected to the support frame so as to ventilate heat generated by the chip of the hard disc.